1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless mobile devices that deliver medical information, and, more specifically, this disclosure pertains to the field of providing medical information of a user of a wireless mobile device to a health care professional or facility via the wireless mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a wireless mobile device stored information associated with its user. For example, the wireless mobile device stored information such as an address book, phone numbers of contacts, songs, a schedule, pictures, motion pictures, email, personal memos, voice memos, etc. However, a wireless mobile device did not store medical information of its user in a secure fashion, nor was it capable of securely communicating the medical information of its user to a medical professional or medical facility.
While the described embodiments may be susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of an invention as defined by appended claims.